Dreams Of An Otaku
by Gemini Star01
Summary: The crazy and funny little things dreamed up by the subconcious of my fellow otaku! This is a place where weird things almost always happen, including falling off huge buildings and fighting a giant Inu-Yasha...


__

I had to put this up! It's listed as Anime Crossovers, because everything shows up in here at any time, but there may be a few other TV shows, books, movies, etc.… Anything that pops up in good old Tara's dreams, including myself (Gemini) and our good friend Dakota. Very weird, very silly and kinda short…sometimes. As told distinctly from Tara's point of view. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Inu-Yasha, Dragon Ball Z, or anything else that shows up here except me, Tara and Dakota. Okay, so Tara and Dakota own themselves, but don't write with them.

****

Dreams Of An Otaku

Dream 1: Falling

I stand high at the top of a tall, tall building. It's so very high up that you can't see the ground, just lots of white clouds down below me. And if you look up, not down, you see the stars in the darkness of space, and the moon is much too close for comfort.

All of a sudden, there's this huge gust of wind. It's so strong that it blows my hair in front of my face so I can't see anything and then…_WOOSH_…I'm off the edge of the building and falling!

Okay, not really. It _feels_ like I'm falling. The wind is whipping my hair back and rushes past my eyes. Not to mention, I know I'm _supposed_ to be falling, but I'm not. I'm just sort hovering there, at the side of the building, about half-way down, and nothing else is moving around me.

Suddenly, I see a little speck far, far in the distance below me. As I squint for it, I see a tall girl with short brown hair and blue eyes (she wears contacts) and pale skin. There's a small brown birthmark in her left cheek, and little purple earrings, one in each ear (she never takes those things out).

It's Gemini, one of my friends from swimming, not to mention Anime club. She's falling too, but falling _up_, at a slower pace than me, and she was getting close. She looked strangely like she was drunk, but that was impossible. Not only is Gemini thirteen, but she wouldn't touch alcohol with a ten-foot pole.

She floats past me, leaning forward on her hands sleepily. She waves, smiling a stupid grin. "Hi Tara…" she calls sleepily, zooming upwards.

"Hi…" I mutter, and she disappears into the sky.

Now another dot comes zooming up. When it comes close I see a girl with shoulder-length, curly blonde hair and brown eyes. A silver necklace dangles around her neck. It's Dakota, another swimming friend. She's a little faster, but still slow enough I can see her. She, too, looks drunk.

"Hi Tara…" she calls, exactly the same way, and disappears after Gemini.

Okay, so I'm sitting here wondering what's going on, when I see another little dot, but this one is coming quite a bit faster. It's a boy this time, with long white hair and dressed in a red kimono. After a minute, I realize who it is.

It's Inu-Yasha.

He hovers up to me and sits cross-legged right next to the building. "Hey." he says simply.

"Uh…Hi there…" I mutter, looking him up and down and trying to avoid the katana blade he has over his back.

"Have you seen my friends?" he asks, and I figure he doesn't mean Kagome.

"Uh…" I point over my head. "Up there."

"Thanks." he looks up, then leans forward to grab me by the wrist. "Come on!"

He yanks me upwards. It's super-fast, and before I know it there are Gemini and Dakota again, still hovering there. Inu-Yasha grins just a bit. "See ya." Gemini waves, and he lets go of my wrist.

The three of them disappear into the sky. I, of course, am back where I was, falling but not moving in the center of that stupidly big building. Now something huge comes flying up. It's big and white and it's a…space shuttle?

It comes even with me and stops a moment, then the hatch opens. And out of it, wearing space suits, ready and waiting for a space walk, come Matt and Gabumon, all grown up and real-live astronauts!

"Hey Tara." he says, waving.

"Hi." I waved, blushing. How great! He's the cutest character in the world!

"Have you seen Ken?" he calls.

Ken? As in Ken Ichijouji? I suppose he must. "Nope, sorry." I call back.

"Oh wait, there he is!" Matt points down to a small black dot that's approaching us from below.

I look down. "That's not Ken."

"How can you tell?"

"Because," I said smartly. "I'm an elf, I have super-vision."

We watched carefully as the dot zoomed upwards to us. And you know who it was?

It was Trunks.


End file.
